The Uzugan, Remade
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: I adopted this from Swolio. I love the story and I am hoping to make it work. Slightly different from the original. Hope to hear some good reviews. Naruto finally decides to become serious after the deaths of Haku and Zabuza. Naruto/FemGaara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he looked at the former battlefield that was Tazuna's incomplete bridge. Everything he had done during that fight with Zabuza, everything that he had seen, had shown him that he was completely pathetic. Sure he had helped convince Zabuza to become somewhat good, and had knocked Haku around, but that was all he had really done! Looking at his hands, he could only imagine what would have happened if he hadn't realized that Haku was the Fake Hunter-Nin. He had felt so fucking angry when he had seen Haku take down Sasuke. He hadn't even thought to try anymore Shadow Clones to fight. He hadn't even really thought of anything to combat the duo, only thinking that Kakashi could actually take care of Zabuza.

Taking a Kunai from his pouch, he could only think that he had been glad for being able to tap into a very small part of Kyuubi's chakra to finish what he could. _I can't keep running to that damn fox,_ he growled to himself. _I need to get stronger If I have any hopes of surviving._ He thought as he looked around once again. "Hold on," he gasped, thinking back to the conversation that he had had with Haku. "She made it sound like there was somewhere the four of them were staying at." He sighed, looking into the air. _Maybe they left some stuff in their hideout!_ He thought as he looked at where he had seen the two coming from before the fight. He had been told by Kakashi that the two enemy shinobi had come from the unfinished side of the bridge, making Naruto think that maybe that was where they had come from. Making some shadow clones, he sent them in multiple locations on the other side of the bridge.

Taking a second to look at where he had been forced to bury the two, he could barely contain the tears. "You gave everything for you precious person, Haku." Naruto sighed before taking a kunai across his wrist. Blood pooled out more than a little as he looked at the graves. "I swear, on my own blood, you and the old man Zabuza, won't have gone without a trace." He growled as he looked back the way he had gone. "Kakashi-sensei," he sighed. "I just wish you would have at least TRAINED us more, instead of training us on walking up trees you bastard." He growled. Walking back to the bridge, he sat down at the edge and looked into the sky again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Naruto over half the night for him and his clones to find the hideout. But before he could think to go inside, his instincts screamed at him to hold on for a short while. But waiting was something that did not sit well with Naruto. Leaning against the nearest tree, he saw that the hideout was in fact booby-trapped all around. Taking several seconds to realize what would happen if he pulled some of them out, he sighed. _If I could just get past them without tripping them, then I should be fine._ Pushing more chakra to his ears and his eyes, Naruto began seeing ways around him that would have been ignored. Like trying his training on the tree-walking and flying over the traps. Quickly running up the tree he was leaning against, he took a second to look around the area again, seeing very little in the way of trap compared to the ground area. _Of course._ Naruto chuckled. _Haku and Zabuza were the only ones that were Shinobi out of Gato's gang._ He mused. _I guess they didn't see the need to trap most of the trees._ Taking a roundabout route, Naruto found himself at the front doorway of the hideout.

Looking at his surroundings, Naruto saw a small hair-trigger to a tripwire explosive next to the doorknob. Smiling, Naruto remembered one of his old pranks that he did years ago. "Now, how did I do that?" he asked himself, taking a shuriken out of his pouch and smiling. _Oh that's right._ He laughed to himself before taking the shuriken and removing the hinges from the door, not even touching the knob. He quickly entered the house, being watchful for anymore traps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto frowned as he looked around the basement of the house. He had spent the last two hours walking around the upper parts of the house, finding more and more weird things in the rooms above. The room that could only be described as Zabuza's room held maybe thirteen different weapons of various sizes and uses, including a big bladed circle with a handle. Naruto could only think that that weapon is what encouraged Zabuza throwing the Kubikiri Hōchō at them. Snickering as he imagined him doing the same thing, he smiled before taking a sealing scroll he had found in the hideout and stashed everything in it. The circlet weapon was something that Naruto knew he would have to get taller to use. But it went in just like everything else.

The next room was something akin to what Naruto would think of a small library. Scrolls littered the entire room from shelves to floor. Seeing some of the bigger ones, he saw one of them bearing the Uzumaki name. Taking a second, Naruto pocketed the scroll and continued looking. _Why would Zabuza have something that has my last name on it?_

Spying a large scroll in the corner, he read the label, and had to refrain from shrieking like Sakura. The label read '_Copy of Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing_'. Looking around as if he thought he was being followed, Naruto saw a rather sizeable sealing scroll on one of the shelves. Opening it up, Naruto saw that it was nearly an empty one. So grabbing the 'Copy' Scroll, he popped it into one of the seals, not even realizing how big the seal was, Naruto quickly pulled every scroll he could find into the scroll, finding the seals on it larger than most, Naruto smiled as he found no other scrolls in it.

But going into the next room found Naruto in Haku's room, her sanctuary so to speak, since she literally had no windows and only one entrance. That was proved correct because as soon as he opened the door, he was almost hit by a rather large swarm of senbon needles. He was barely able to get out of the way in time by hiding behind the door. But as he pulled himself away, he growled as he saw that several senbon had lodged themselves in his shoulder, causing blood to flow down his back. Naruto quickly held his breathe as he removed the needles. Letting go of said breathe, Naruto created a set of clones and had them collect the overly handy needles.

Stepping inside, Naruto could easily see how much Haku cared for Zabuza. He also was able to find out how she was so damn fast. On the single piece of furniture in the room other than her small bed, he saw a set of what could be best surmised as weights. Seeing a small pack in the corner of the girls room, Naruto opened it to find several items that he never thought he would ever see, and he quickly up-ended them into the garbage bin at the side of the desk. Shaking his head, he sighed. _Why would Haku have something that looks like a tube?_ He asked himself. He shook himself back to the topic at hand. Shoving the weights into the pack, Naruto moved on to seeing a face mask, one that he had never seen Haku wearing. It was made of a hard plastic in the shape of an animal snout, snarling with a small hole in the middle of the mouth with fishnet and a metal interlace covering past the teeth of the mask. At the side of it however, Naruto was surprised to see a note, explaining the mask.

_To whoever reads this,_

_ This mask is made from the carapace of several insect from the surrounding area in Rock Country. I cannot stand to have my face uncovered half-way while fighting for my master, so I leave what I found out about this mask to whoever I think would be worthy of it._

_ The mask itself is harmless, unless you focus chakra into it. The mask has a support seal on it that allows it to stick to the wearers face, much like my own. But that is the only thing that is similar. My own mask does nothing for my abilities, but I like that about my mask. Durable but simple. This mask however is anything but simple. It is able to send out waves of heat from its mouth, making Fire Jutsu all the stronger. Storage scrolls allow the mask to store many types of poisons into the injection points of the front fangs. What makes me nervous about this mask is that the entire thing is a single piece with wire mess behind the teeth of it, but when Zabuza-sama tried it on, whenever he spoke, the mask's fangs moved with him! Another factor that surprised me however was that the mask could be used as a breather for underwater training or other things._

Naruto smiled as he removed the mask from its resting place and slipping it into the pack. Taking another look around, Naruto smiled as he saw a weird stick in the desks' other drawer. Shaking his head, Naruto walked out of the room, and only found one other door, leading to the basement he now resided in. Everything looked in order. There were bags of some sort on a far table, with some weird looking kunai sitting next to them. The kunai looked longer then usual, with a curved black blade instead of the usual two sided. Looking at what looked like an operating table, Naruto saw a small amount of blood on the table, making Naruto believe that that was where Zabuza had been placed after he was brought here before he awoke from the Near Death State. Taking a look around again, Naruto saw what looked like a small armory next to what he could only assume would be a closet. Opening the closet, he was rewarded with the sight of clothing of many different sizes. Looking at the pants and shirts, he was only mildly shocked to see clothes that were around his size. Making sure nobody was able to walk in and see anything, Naruto ditched his jumpsuit and began trying on other clothes. But when he looked at the boots, he saw that there wasn't anything that would fit him. _Guess I'll stick with the sandals._ He smiled as he looked at the same leg warmers that Zabuza must have worn. Trying them on, he had to laugh as he realized that the missing nin was much taller then him. Giving himself a knock on the noggin for being stupid, he pulled out a kunai and began cutting down the leg warmers. He finally managed to get them sorted right and on his legs. Pulling out some tape, Naruto began taping where the leg warmers were shredded. _They look good. _He smiled as he placed the tape into the pack. Seeing a pair of gloves on the shelf, he pulled them on to see that they were self-tightening, leaving him to see the fingerless gloves to shrink to fit, making him more than a little shocked. The gloves themselves looked like they had small plates on his knuckles and the back of his hands. Small black plastic tightened themselves around his wrist all the way up to his elbow. Pulling more tape he quickly wrapped his biceps up to his armpit and sighed. _Something is missing._ He thought as he saw himself in a mirror. His hands and legs were covered. But as he looked at the way the grey shirt he was wearing seemed empty, and how the long cargo-shorts that he wore looked okay, he sighed. About to slam the door shut, he was surprised to be attacked by clothes from above the closet. Moving out of the way, he sighed as he realized what had happened. _Great, scared by vest tops._ He sighed, rubbing his temples as he walked over and picked up the articles of clothing. The first one was a deep blue. It was a weird looking vest being only what looked like a simple 'V' shape with black cloth going the rest of the way. The vest looked like it was made of a durable material. The blue color seemed to be plated over the same black cloth. On what looked like the back of the material, sat several weird looking sheathes. Picking up the rest of the garbs, he smiled as he saw a deep burnt orange looking one, a deep red and a deep midnight blue one (think Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Smoke and Ermac from Mortal Combat. I like their duds).

Spying more of the cloths in his hands, he grabbed the rest of the clothes he had decided to take with him, and moved to the armory. But as he opened it, he saw an odd-looking weapon hanging as if it was an alter just for that weapon. It was a rather odd designed ninja-to. Or what he could only assume it was. The end of the swords handle was shaped like that of a dragons' head roaring, with the wrapping on the handle itself were black with a blue background. The hilt was a simple triangle design. The sheathe of the sword made Naruto confused. It looked like a wave of red covered a black and blue ocean only to end at the end in red with the shape of a large bird. Naruto's instinct kicked in once again and he smiled at the weapon. "I may be scared of this place, but that does NOT mean I am scared of a sword." He told himself, bolstering his courage again he plucked the sword from the back of the small armory. A sense of severe heat rushed up Naruto's arm until it reached his chest, where it felt like it was even hotter. Gasping in pain, Naruto backed away from the closet, clutching the sword in one hand while he held his chest with the other. _Stop trying to kill me, you stupid sword!_ He shouted into his head. "I don't care what you think you are, you will NOT get the best of me!" he shouted, hitting the ground as a wave of dizziness hit him square in between his eyes. Using the sheathe as a kickstand, Naruto slowly got to his feet. "I will not be beaten by a sword!" he shouted, looking down as he felt sizzling in his palm. He gasped as he saw the sword seeming to glow in a bright orange fashion as he felt the searing pain again in his hand seem to intensify. "I am Uzumaki… Naruto!" he groaned. "And I will not be beaten so easily!" he shouted, wincing as he wordlessly screamed.

But before he could do anything else however, the pain stopped. Gasping for breathe as the pain receded, Naruto looked at the sword to see that the sword was no longer glowing, and that he felt no pain in his hands other than the residual pain burning itself away. "What the hell?" he asked before he shook his head. "I'll find out later." He said, looking out of a nearby window. Looking to the closet again, Naruto chuckled before he began sealing more weapons into the big scroll. Looking back to the table, he smirked before pulling all of the bags to him. Opening each of them Naruto was surprised to see a small fortune in each back. And there were like twenty bags here!

Taking a deep breathe for himself, Naruto sealed the money, only to wonder how much was now in his possession. _Whatever,_ he smiled. _I'll count it when we get to Konoha._ He said as he finished sealing everything. _I need to get back anyways._ He sighed as he looked around the house. "I bid you my final farewell, Zabuza and Haku." He said aloud. "I will bear witness to your legacies, more than you can ever imagine." He whispered, hanging his head. "I will find my precious people, Haku. And I will do everything in my power to protect them." He said, finally walking out of the house, toward Tazuna's home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna's Home

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed as he hobbled downstairs. He was back to using his crutches again as he felt that too much strain would cause him to be down more than he needed. _Until I find Gato's main base,_ he thought as he practically crawled to the dinner table. _I cannot allow myself to relax._ He thought as he looked around at the assembled people. Sasuke was doing his usual brooding, but as he looked closer, he could see the boy actually smiling. _What the hell is he so happy about?_ He thought before he looked to Sakura at the boys side. She was doing her usual: Swooning over the Uchiha, saying how great and powerful he was with stars and hearts in her eyes.

Giving himself a pat on the emotional back, he frowned as he saw Tazuna walk into the house. "I couldn't find him, Tsunami-chan." The old man began as he sat down. "Some workers saw him walking over the side of the unfinished bridge, acting suspicious. I told them to keep a lookout for him and see where it led." He explained to his daughter before glaring at Kakashi. "I see your finally awake." He muttered before he began digging into a bowl of rice.

"What's going on, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked as he tried to make his leg stop hurting. He frowned as he looked at the man. "Naruto didn't threaten you again did he?" he asked worriedly.

"Kakashi," Tazuna growled, but was stopped by Tsunami, who only shook her head.

"You should know more than we do, Hatake-san." Tsunami said, her voice full of anger and malice.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura chimed in, drawing his attention. "Why are you so worried about Naruto-baka?" she asked. "All he does is get in the way in the first place." She explained. "I mean, he got in Sasuke-kun's way during his fight, then tried getting in the way of your fight."

"Sakura, shut up." Tazuna growled. "You have no idea what was going on in that fight. All you were doing was talking about how stupid Naruto-kun was and saying that Sasuke could handle the fight on his own without his interference." He explained. "Let me tell you something, girl." He began. "That boy you call a baka? Just saved my ass, my families ass, and all the people's asses with just three acts." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Sakura eeped. "I'm sorry, Tazuna-san." She said softly.

"Get out of my sight, girl." Tazuna growled, standing up with a half-eaten bowl. "Your good student has been missing since this morning, Kakashi. You need to at least find him out there." He ordered.

"I'm sure that the dobe will be back soon." Kakashi sighed, looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, after we eat breakfast, we are going to go train. Sakura, you have guard duty. While guarding him I'm going to be having you do muscle training." He smiled behind his mask. "Tomorrow I'm burning your ass into the ground." He laughed as the fangirl looked like he was intent on killing her. He knew that she wouldn't work at all, but he figured it would be the best way for her to quite being a shinobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Hours Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he watched his clones. He was once again right next to the bridge. His clones and him had been training in Taijutsu and Chakra Control throughout the night. He had stashed the clothes that he had grabbed from Zabuza and Haku's place and was once again in his horrid jumpsuit, except he had added the weights he had snagged from Haku's room.

He had been both shocked and pleased when he had discovered that the weights he was now wearing were in fact chakra weights, and that the gloves he was wearing from the armory and closet were covered in some kind of seal on them that restricted movements straight from his joints, making it hard to move his fingers and wrists! But as he looked around, he saw the small scroll that held everything that he had taken. Turning back to his clones, he saw them almost all the way up the trees. _I won't stop until I can reach the top on my own!_ He promised himself. Taking the small scroll in his hands, he smiled as he opened the scroll, looking at the many scrolls seals within. Taking out one of the bigger scrolls from a seal, he smiled as he looked at the label on it. _Chakra Control For Dummies_. He could barely contain the chuckle from erupting from his mouth as he opened the scroll. Reading through some of the first several exercises, he realized something. _That bastard should have taught this shit within a week of being a team!_ He growled to himself, his anger rising ever so slightly before a small sentence seemed to glow from the center of his mind: 'A shinobi without control over their emotions is nothing but a target.'

Sighing as he looked at his hands, he once again thought of how many times he could have been using his abilities, or at least the abilities he knew that he had. "Water walking huh?" he smiled, reading on to get the explanation down. "Okay, so adding chakra to my feet isn't going to be enough huh? Gotta add more or less depending on the water, huh?" he said to himself. Putting the scroll back in his seals, Naruto concentrated ever so slightly before creating a small horde of shadow clones.

"Okay, boys. You know that I'm trying to get control over this shit." He said, extending a hand toward them to show him concentrating his chakra through it. "Twenty of you are going to be learning the 'leaf exercise' like Iruka-sensei always tried to get us to learn." He frowned, realizing how much damage he had caused for himself. "The rest of you, go for a swim." He ordered. "I want to be able to water-walk before we get back home. If you guys can manage that I'll make sure to reward you guys, or at least try to." He laughed as the clones began to disperse to do the tasks before them. Naruto clutched his head as memories of clones rushed into his head, particularly the ones who had been tree climbing. Taking a second for it all to sink in, he looked for a solid tree and smiled.

Laughing a little bit in excited glee, Naruto ran at a decently thick tree. As soon as Naruto hit the tree he felt something occur for him: his foot didn't slip or blow off the bark of the tree. Minutes later, Naruto stood off the top of the tree and smiled. _I did it!_ He smiled before looking off into the distance. Channeling chakra into his eyes again, his eyes narrowed as he saw movement above the trees. He laughed seconds later when he saw that the thing he thought might have been an enemy or a predator, turned out to be a rather sizeable monkey flying through the tree branches. Reducing the chakra out of his eyes, Naruto breathed slightly easier as he felt the breeze come over his hair, blowing into his face ever so lightly.

Now as he felt himself bend with the tree, he let go of the tree and fell freestyle toward the ground. _Bad idea!_ He shrieked to himself as he fell, trying to grab tree limbs from the trees only to find the tree branches moving _away_ from him somehow! Looking at the ground rushing up towards him he let out a quick yelp as he headed toward the ground. "This is gonna hurt!" he yelled out before hitting the ground.

Pain literally seemed to explode all over Naruto's body as he tried to stay conscious. "Ouch." He groaned before passing out, his head hitting the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was screaming her head off. Why you ask? Because Kakashi-sensei's idea of training her, was what most would call 'targeting practice' but without the shuriken and kunai. Instead he was having Sasuke use the Phoenix Fireball jutsu to cause her to keep running around to avoid the blasts of fireballs. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed before having a fireball graze her long pink hair. Sakura literally had to pat down her hair before everything else ATTACHED to said hair ignited. "Please stop!" she panted, bending over to hold onto her knees in case Sasuke or Kakashi launched another attack.

"Why so you can take a break?" Kakashi began as he walked over to her. "You're a kinouichi, Sakura." He growled. "You need more help than even that dobe, Naruto."

"Where is the dobe." Sasuke demanded from the sidelines. "I haven't seen him in days."

"He's out of a small mission. I think he's about a day or so into it so I think we should see him by tomorrow." Kakashi explained. "Then we both can do target practice." He said with an eye-smile.

Sakura stood up shakily as she felt a part of her rage at what he was saying. "Kakashi-sensei," she began. "I hate the Baka as much as anybody, and I don't even really care," she sighed. "Don't you think that you should have sent one of us as well to at least make sure the mission gets done?" she asked.

"Sakura, I'm glad that you are becoming serious. But I think that you should worry more about your own training than anything else." Kakashi said as he handed her a small cup of water, which she drank heartily. As soon as she was finished gulping it however, she had to avoid a punch from Kakashi once again before beginning a wordless Taijutsu practice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto growled in pain as he rose slowly from the impact-made imprint in the ground. He literally had to lift his arm and then pull his head up out of the hole by his own spiky blonde hair. His own prankster mentality screamed out to him. "Look mom, I'm road-kill!"

Moaning out in pain in sheer anger and pain, Naruto was finally able to pull himself out of his own hole. Standing up, he found that he couldn't straighten up. Leaning over as he walked up to a tree, Naruto groaned as he felt his own muscles mending. _All I can say fox, is that you do good healing._ He thought as he looked around the forest. Quicker than he could blink, Naruto slammed himself upright against the nearest trees. Pain shot up his back, causing him to have to force himself not to scream out in pain. It was barely contained but he felt his body flooding in pain. Gasping out in aggravation, Naruto put his hand on the tree again before he removed his hand in pain. "Damnit." He cursed, looking at the bloody hand that was his right hand. Grabbing said hand, Naruto squeezed, causing pain to flood him once again, even greater as he felt all of the bones in his hands break once again, this time fixing what felt like poorly healed hand bones and tendons. He could not control the howl of pain as he stomped his foot, causing more pain from other points of his body that did not heal correctly. It scared him however, when his howl of pain was accompanied with a strong surge of wind, making Naruto himself fall forward, causing him to howl again because of pain shooting up from his knees. _What is going on!_ He shouted in his mind as he felt himself being thrown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi halted his attack mid-punch as he heard several howls of severe pain. The halt however caused both Sasuke and Sakura to finally land a punch-kick combo on him however, sending him spinning and somersaulting backward into a fallen log. "What happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, running shakily over to him.

"What was that noise?" Sasuke asked as he looked around for any idea of the source. But as soon as he looked to Kakashi again, he saw that Kakashi was wide-eyed and looking extremely afraid.

"It can't be." Kakashi whimpered as he pulled himself out of the ruined logs remains. "Sakura, Sasuke, get back to Tazuna's and make sure he's okay. Tell him we have reason to believe that theres something that may come to attack. Unless you hear my voice do NOT open the door." He ordered, getting nods, Kakashi growled. "Get going!" he shouted, seeing the two run off into the direction of the bridge, his mind in turmoil as he feared what could have been that noise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the clones performing the water walking exercise looked back toward where they had left their boss. "What the hell was that?" he asked, catching several clones from falling. "That wasn't… that was it?" he asked.

One of the clones closer to the shore looked back to where Naruto had went. "I'll go find out whats going on." He said as he ran off.

Xxxxxxxxx

The same clone that ran off from the river looked at the original Naruto with fear. _Not now!_ He thought as he looked around for any possible enemies. Turning back to the boss, he ran over and frowned. Naruto was laying back against the tree after passing out from pain. His hands were covered in blood and he looked like he had been in a lot of pain. Taking a glance around again, the clone smirked as he raised his hand and smacked Naruto across the face, causing the original to fall to the ground before shooting upward, accidentally hitting the clone causing it to dispel.

Naruto looked around as he felt the clones memories crashing into him. Rubbing his temples as he sat back up, he stood up and stretched, feeling like a million bucks. He suddenly looked down at his hands. _Wait a MINUTE!_ He shrieked to himself before looking at his feet and pushing doing little foot exercises. _God I have GOT to thank that damn fox sometime._ He thought with a chuckle as he felt slight twinges of discomfort, but that was it. Looking up at a destroyed tree, he saw that it was knocked over and sliced by whatever wind had blown him around like a top.

Naruto slowly walked out of the tree's shadow and walked to the water. Taking a quick minute to look at himself in the reflection of the water, Naruto quickly jumped into the water, the blood slowly coming off of him in a long string as he began to swim, his chakra seeming to give him the air he needed to stay under water for the time he needed. Already he could feel the chakra flooding his lungs. But as he looked up he could see that his clones were on the water already, causing him to believe that he was able to get the idea of the exercise.

Smiling a small smile, Naruto forced chakra below his body, his body being forced upward. He smiled a bigger grin as he layed atop the water before standing himself upward on his hands and feet. He looked around and smiled at the dumbfounded looks his clones were doing. Their looks disappeared before they all did, completely.

Naruto however wished there was a way to completely kick his clones asses, because the pain coursing through him at the moment was enough to completely knock the breathe much less anything else, out of him. Stumbling to his knees, he could only continue to gasp as the headache coursing through him continued and slowly ebbed.

Standing back up, Naruto smiled as he looked around the river before he began running on the water, barely making a ripple in the waves. _Okay should have enough chakra control to try out some jutsu._ He thought as he moved to pull out the sealed scroll again. Seeing something out of the corner of his eyes, he frowned. _What is he doing here?_ He growled as he moved his hands away and sitting up, dusting himself off before running to the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was watching something that he never thought possible. _How are you getting stronger, Naruto?_ He asked himself. _You must be getting help, but from WHO._ he thought as he looked at the boy as he walked on the water. _I don't care what the Hokage thinks._ He growled silently. "You are NOT sensei's dead son." He growled, looking away for a few seconds. "Sarutobi would have told me about Minato-sensei having a child." He sighed as he turned away from the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the corner of the house, Sakura trying to get Sasuke to look at a burn on her side, and Sasuke trying to avoid the fangirl. "Sasuke-kun," the pink haired woman began. "Do you think that we will be okay?" she frowned. "Naruto-baka isn't here anymore and we seem to be easy pickings with Kakashi still wounded from fighting Zabuza again."

"Just stay out of my way and we'll be fine." The emo Uchiha began as he looked around. "You shouldn't be trying to talk to me, Sakura." He growled as he picked up and examined a kunai from his pouch. "You should be trying to collect your strength. Next time we have one of those spars I won't go easy on you." He replied as he stood up and walked out of the living room, heading upstairs.

Sakura's mind was now in turmoil. _He was going easy on me?_ She thought, her Inner self looking on in shock.

_You… actually think he'll try to kill us next time?_ The Inner self asked as she too looked at Sasuke's retreating back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto growled as he punched the tree he was using as a training dummy. Another series of punches were made before Naruto leaped into the air, connecting with several kicks, feeling his chakra pouncing around in him along with his emotions. He had heard Kakashi-sensei saying something about his sensei and the man's son. Naruto had been an orphan since birth. So hearing something like being someone's son was a bad subject.

_He's lying!_ He shouted to himself. _I'm not the Yondaimes son!_ He replied, his attacks falling to the wayside as fresh tears hit his cheeks on down to his sandals. _I'm nothing but an orphan!_ He said sadly. _If I was that mans kid, they wouldn't have hated me for so damn long!_

Blind rage seemed to hit Naruto dead in the gut as soon as he thought that. Punching the tree again, he felt chakra flood his hands right before impact, causing a big boom and smoke to blow outward. Grunting at the unexpected exertion, Naruto looked at his target as the smoke cleared. Nothing seemed to be amiss, but as he placed a hand on the tree's trunk, the tree groaned before the tree fell down, the other side completely blown out, with the other tree looking like it had been placed through a blender! Naruto sighed as he gathered chakra to him and watched the fresh wounds healing. "I'm glad that I took those gloves off." He said with a small laugh.

Frowning as he looked at the results of his anger, he looked around in case anyone saw it. _I can't believe that someone would keep something like this from me._ He sighed as he began to pace. _Jiji wouldn't hide that from me._ He groaned. Then he realized something. _Son of a fucking hussy!_ He growled as he clutched at his head. Looking around, Naruto sat down on the tree's stump and concentrated. He always hated the idea of hurting trees. "I'm sorry that your life was ended, friend of the forest. I did not know the extent of my anger."

Xxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked up to the area where he had felt the chakra flare. _No matter where I go,_ he sighed. _I have to watch out for this damn kid._ He growled. But as he saw Naruto crying with his hands glowing on a tree, he shook his head as he looked at what could have caused the damage to the tree. Then he spotted the tree _BEHIND_ the one Naruto was looking at. _Holy SHIT_ he thought as he frowned. "Naruto." He called out, causing Naruto to jump up in the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled as he hit the ground in shock. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"With you pumping chakra so damn much in the air I'm surprised we don't have any missing-nins coming to kill you." Kakashi sighed, leaning against the now dead tree. "How did you do this?" he asked silently, pointing toward the trees.

"I don't know." Naruto groaned. "I just got so damn angry." He said, his fists tightening as he stood up, a small tear falling from his cheeks. "And when I punched, my chakra flared and I think it just flew out."

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed, wishing he didn't have to do what he had to do. "I want you to do something for me."

"What this time, clean out the gutters around the town?" he sneered, holding his eyes on the Cyclops once again.

"I want you to never let your anger get the better of you. Especially against a Konoha shinobi." Kakashi explained.

Naruto was now channeling chakra to his eyes, hoping to gauge what Kakashi was going on about. But before Naruto could say anything, Naruto was raised up by his shoulders. Kakashi was looking at his eyes for some reason. "Naruto, don't stop channeling your chakra into your eyes." Kakashi ordered, sitting him down on the tree's stump.

Naruto was now confused. "Why Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, holding his hands out. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Kami…" Kakashi muttered, looking at Naruto's eyes as he pulled out a small scroll. He slowly opened the scroll and stared at it, then at Naruto's eyes. Making some hand seals, Kakashi shoved his hand down on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted. In a puff of smoke, Naruto stared at the small dog in front of him. "Pakkun, I need you to bring a message to the Hokage, and I need a reply asap." He ordered. "Tell him the Uzugan has returned and we need to keep it hidden." He explained.

The dog, now named 'Pakkun' simply nodded his head before looking at Naruto with a wary eye before disappearing with a pouf.

"Naruto. I need you to tell me something." Kakashi said as he looked around the clearing. "Have you ever tested your affinities?" he asked, looking at Naruto. "Your elemental affinities I mean. Not your affinity for heavy pranks and stealth."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh before he pulled out a scroll from his hip. "How do I do that?" he asked, looking through some of it. "I swear I have heard that term before."

"Naruto, I would need element affinity cards to do that." Kakashi said nervously as he tried to read what was on the scroll.

"Oh that's it!" Naruto said as he seen something on the scroll. He pressed his hand on the scroll and came out with a stack of something familiar. "Are these it?" he asked, holding them up.

"Naruto," Kakashi gulped. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I found it." Naruto smiled. "Now how do I do this?" he asked, holding up one of the cards.

"Well as you are probably not aware of, those cards come from a rare tree that reacts to chakra elements. Pour some chakra into one of them and it should react." The one eyed Jounin explained, his mind going a mile a minute. _Please don't be what I think it is!_ He thought to himself. _I don't think I can handle another version of her!_

Naruto simply nodded before glowing blue. Suddenly, Kakashi was thrown back by a fierce wind, knocking him flat on his ass. Jumping up, Kakashi saw something he thought he would more than likely never see again. The card had slashed itself into three different sections. One of the sections became soaking wet, another began to crinkle. But the other was rather odd. It turned black and seemed to roll around the section. Kakashi stared wide-eyed as he looked from the card to his student. "It… It really has returned." He muttered.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said, scratching his head. "What does this mean?" he asked, holding up the card.

"Naruto," Kakashi gulped again. "I want you to think back. What do you remember… anything about your mother." He gulped.

Naruto looked at his sensei before looking down to the ground. He had tried many times to remember what his mom would have looked like. But he had never been able to see even a trace. "I don't know, Kakashi-sensei. The earliest thing I remember is a blond man standing over me, then everything went red."

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto quickly. _This isn't true!_ He shouted to himself. _He can't be a real Uzumaki!_ He growled, unknowingly making Naruto nervous. _Kushina Uzumaki had only one kid, and that kid was Minato's boy._ Turning around quickly, he frowned as he saw Naruto running away from him. "Great, the only successor to the Uzugan bloodlines and he's afraid of me." He said as he began to run after him. "Naruto WAIT!" he shouted. "You need to know whats going on!" he shouted.

Suddenly before he could reach the boy, Pakkun showed up, looking a little worse for wear. "Kakashi, Sarutobi-sama wanted me to be sure that it was the Uzugan. You know what qualities that bloodline is, right?" he asked.

"Pakkun, it is the Uzugan. He has the lightning, water and wind affinities that belong to it. I need to find him!" Kakashi gulped. _Damn that kid can move!_

"Your talking about a kid being afraid of you that has the power of the black storm?" Pakkun shuddered. "God I don't want to be near you when he learns how to control it." The dog laughed.

"Pakkun, I didn't mean to make him run."

"Kakashi, whether you like it or not, Naruto is your sensei's son." Pakkun growled. "You keep denying it and that damn kid is gonna roast you like a pig."

"Something I didn't need to think about, Pakkun." Kakashi grunted as he picked himself up and began running after the boy. "Help me find him, please!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto cried as he looked around for anyone tracking him. He had hoped to find answers once again, but as he should have figured, Kakashi was just like the villagers. Thinking he was the stupid fox, and not him as his own person. _And what was with that card?_ He thought as he looked down at the now fully crumpled card.

"Naruto!" he heard Kakashi call out. "I know I scared you! Please, I didn't mean to!" Kakashi's voice called out again. "I need to tell you about your bloodline!" he shouted.

"What bloodline can an orphan like me have?" Naruto called down, tears falling from his face. "All I can do is shadow clones."

"Look, you're an Uzumaki." Kakashi said as he looked at him in the tree. "Come down here. Please." The man pleaded.

Naruto frowned as he fingered a kunai, just in case. Taking a small leap down from the tree he was in, Naruto felt the ground rush up, but just as he was about to hit, another pulse of wind slowed him down. He looked up at Kakashi to see him smiling. "I never thought I would see something like that again." He chuckled.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked around the area.

"The Wind Current Technique." Kakashi said with a smile. "I've seen the Uzugan work, Naruto." He began. "And the Wind Current Technique is the Uzumaki's own little defense technique." He said, causing Naruto to look at him questionably. "Naruto, you are the second person that I know of that has three elemental affinities." He said, patting Naruto on the shoulder. "We can talk more about it later, but I have Sarutobi-sama sending me everything that the Uzumaki's left for their descendents." He said sadly. "I'm sorry Naruto." He said sadly, a tear running through his eye. "I knew someone that was an Uzumaki. But she had red hair, and she was a pain in my ass when I was a young genin." He explained. "Much like you are." He laughed as he saw the pout that he had not seen on Naruto's face suddenly appear before leading him away.

Naruto smiled as he looked up at his sensei._ Is this what being accepted feels like?_ He asked himself as he followed beside his sensei. "Can you teach me anything?" he asked.

"All I can really teach you that is clan related is something that you can't do." Kakashi said sadly.

"What? WHY NOT?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "I know this may sound odd, but its important." He began, stepping in front of the genin. "You're the first male Uzumaki with the Uzugan in recorded history." He said sadly. "All the techniques that I know would require a level of chakra control that you don't have…"

"Yet." Naruto growled, stepping forward.

"Naruto, its not just that." Kakashi said angrily. "The Uzumaki clan males were literally the servants!" he shouted. "The males would literally be condemned to having their chakra sealed away!" he said, his anger causing him to snap. "I don't know anything other than the fact that the women were able to channel large storm clouds around themselves and were able to fire off some crazy attacks and still make them work. I saw Uzumaki Kushina fire a damn black lightning dragon point blank with only seven handseals!"

Naruto was now dumbfounded as he looked at his hands. _Will I be able to do something like that?_ He asked himself.

"Naruto, I never learned how she did it, but something else of note she did and frequently was having the ability to form black storm clouds in the shape of wings. Naruto she was able to use those wings and actually fly!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Now, lets get inside, I think Tsunami-sama was in the process of cooking dinner before I had to leave."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grumbled. "Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you a question? Why haven't you taught us really anything yet your helping me now with this stuff?" he asked.

Turning back toward him, Kakashi sighed before kneeling down. "Naruto," he began. "I'm not that good of a teacher." He said with a chuckle. "When I was in a team, I was only concerned with my own training. My sensei always told me that I needed to concentrate on my teamwork skills, but for some reason it never sunk it." He sighed. "But I also never learned how to be a real leader." He said, his head down. "I am only a responsive person in my own right." He said sadly. "I would be able to teach you about your lightning affinity for example, but not your wind or your water." He explained. "And for Sasuke, I would be able to teach him his lightning and his fire, but not to the extent."

"But what about my wind? I am starting to get scared if it blew you away like that." Naruto frowned.

"I think I know some people who could help." Kakashi smiled. "Now, lets go eat. Remember what I said, don't tell anyone what we talked about. I don't know how certain people would take it." He explained, looking in the direction of the house. "And please, for the love of Kami, PLEASE don't do whatever you did earlier where Sasuke could either see you or hear all the noise." He begged.

Naruto simply smiled before looking in the direction of the house. _Oh this'll be good._ He laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat upstairs on the balcony of the house, the large scroll in his lap. Looking over the seals, Naruto saw the seal that he wanted, titled 'Uzumaki' on it. Opening up the seal, he saw the large scroll that had amazed him. "Okay," he smiled. "Now that I know that I may have something, lets find out the real reasons." He said, opening the scroll.

As soon as he opened the scroll, however, Naruto was assaulted with seals of different types. Looking closer Naruto was able to see a rather weird scroll that resembled his own patch on his shoulder. Running a finger over the seal, Naruto stood shocked on the floor as a full letter popped up on the scroll. It read in a weirdly blue colored ink that seemed to shimmer as he read it.

"_To the last Uzumaki,_

_We are dying out. Our people have been hit by a plague and an army is coming to kill us while we are weak. In this scroll we have put everything on the history of our clan, all our jutsu, the summoning scroll of our clan, and info on our Kekkei Genkai, we have included also the weapons of the clan… the Hurricane blade. Our Kekkei Genkai, the Uzugan is a doujutsu, but the thing that confuses most shinobi, is that the Uzugan is not just a eye bloodline limit. It is tied to our elemental bloodline, the ability to summon storms ranging from hurricanes and tornados to the simplest rain storm. It appears to be a whirlpool in our eye with white and yellow streaks in it. Our elemental affinities are lightning, water and wind, and with using this along with the bloodline of the Uzugan, we have been known to drown small towns in rain. In this scroll we have put a scroll detailing how to train your entire bloodline. Please, we beg of you to continue on our legacy._

_The Uzumaki Clan_

Naruto could barely contain his happiness. _I have… a family!_ He thought as he looked at the scroll before hugging it to his chest. _Okay their all dead, but still!_ He thought as he looked around the room. _Tomorrow, I'll start on the serious training._ He thought as his mind went to looking through everything that could be possible. _Lightning storms… Hurricanes… Did he say tornadoes?_ He thought as he looked at his hands.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the doorway. Opening up the rest of the seals on the original storage scroll, Naruto saw what he had collected and smiled. _Lets see, 300 Kunai, 150 of which are those weird ones with the single blade. From the looks of it there's 200 shurikens, a shit-load of senbon needles. A couple hundred pounds in regular arm and leg weights. A couple dozen small ninja-toe swords, and several kitana's, and that weird ass circle sword._ He thought as he looked around the many weapons. _What is with those damn kunai?_ He asked himself as he looked at said weapons. Looking at the weapon in question, Naruto sighed before taking a couple of swipes with it in his hands. _At least they don't weigh all that much._ He thought as he placed everything in the scroll again before taking a look at the scrolls in front of him. _Now the hard part._ He thought as he began to scan the scrolls. _Now, lets see… pressure points, anatomy… chakra control exercises – got that one so far – kinjutsu scrolls… a few Taijutsu scrolls… hey that weird guy with the bushy brows should be able to talk with me about those._ He thought absently as he looked at the items once again. _Woah!_ He thought in excitement as he looked at a scroll that looked like it held more. _Sealing for beginners? And what the hell?_ He thought, picking up several books. _Seals for every level?_ He thought as he smiled. _Something to study… hehe. Lets see… element training?_ He thought with a smile. _Kakashi-sensei said he would be able to help me with my lightning training._ He sighed as he was tempted to look through it. _But he didn't say anything about doing it on my own either._ He said with a smirk. "With these, I'm gonna be the best that I can be!" he whispered as he fumbled with some more scrolls, only to see them featuring something that seemed weird to Naruto… Shape Manipulation.

As he was putting everything back in the scroll, Naruto saw something that caught his attention again… the sword that had tried to burn him. But as he looked at the sheath of the weapon, he could tell something was different. The dragon's head was now closed, but at the end of the scabbard, he could see that the bird's mouth was now open. Picking up the weapon, he sighed. "Please don't try to kill me this time." He frowned as he felt something pulse as soon as he touched the weapon. _Okay that felt weird._ He thought as he fingered the handle. Quickly pulling on the handle, Naruto sighed as the blade came out of the sheath, revealing a longer than expected blade made from a blue and black colored blade. He could only frown as he looked at the blade, and at the way that the blade's colors seemed to 'shimmer' as he moved the blade. He felt a sort of drain however as he moved the blade. Channeling chakra into the blade, Naruto gasped as the dragon in the handle's eyes opened slightly. But as he looked at the oddity, he was startled when he heard a small shriek. Looking around, Naruto was shocked to see that the sheath itself must have gotten some of the chakra, because as he looked at it, a blade slid out of the side of the sheath, making the sheath of the weapon appear to be a battle scythe! _Holy shit!_ He gasped, accidentally dropping both weapons onto the ground with a _clang_ before he fell backward. He immediately became more worried, as both of the weapons seemed to be connected to strings on his hands. Both the sheath scythe and the sword seemed to slither towards him. As soon as he realized that they were attracted to his chakra, Naruto held his hands out and smiled as the weapon fell into his hands by their handles. "Wow." He muttered, fingering the blade and the sheath.

_Sleep now._ A voice called out to him, making him jump ever so slightly. He immediately felt a sense of warmth and peace enter him and he was soon asleep, not even noticing the weapons sheathing themselves once again, the sheathes blade only looking to be a slight bump on either side of the sheathe.

To… Be… Continued…

A.N: Okay, I know it seems a little different then what the original Uzugan was designed, but I have some kind of interest in a linked pair of bloodline. Also, the summons are going to be the same as the original (Phoenix) even though I am adding some more to the story. I am also adding some of what they did for another story that I like. I think it's titled 'The Black Cloud of Kumo'. Good story. I use a good amount of quotes from movies, and I sometimes try to be funny. I'm adding another mystery to the hole 'Inner Sakura' so yeah. I think the only thing I am doing for a pairing at the moment is Fem Gaara and Sakura. But that is something to debate on lol. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. _Sometimes I think Minato sealed the Kyuubi just so he could be rid of the paperwork._ He muttered in his mind. He took the top couple of sheets in front of him and looked at them. _Okay, Shibi asking for more land so that he could create another colony._ He thought idly as he flipped the page. _And then we have a council member wanting the Namikaze Plantation for his families 'summer home'. Yeah right, go to hell._ He growled at the paper. Looking back at the request from Shibi, Sarutobi placed his seal on it before rolling it up for him, not even bothering to place any seal on the civilians' request. Simply throwing it away he sighed. _I wish I could get all that power I had back. _He thought as he reached for more of it. He was stopped however as a pouf of smoke appeared and Sarutobi frowned. "Pakkun, what are you doing here?" he asked, nodding to the dog summons.

"Kakashi had a situation with one of his students." The dog began, only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"Don't tell me Sasuke got hurt again."

"No." Pakkun growled. _I hate being interrupted._ He thought as he walked closer. "Naruto has awoken the Uzugan." He said flatly, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"How did that happen?" he asked, sweating ever so slightly. "I was under the impression that his parents had no bloodline's like that."

"Quit lying, Hokage-sama." Pakkun growled again. "I knew Kushina." He explained. "And I have seen the eyes on Naruto. It's no doubt the Uzugan. Kakashi even made the forethought to have him test his affinities while I watched. Its both the Doujutsu and the Elements, just like in Kushina and her people." He explained.

Sarutobi fell back into his seat, not even focusing on the dog summons. _She said that he wouldn't manifest the bloodline._ He thought. _She said it only worked for the females of her clan._ "Pakkun," he gulped. "I need you to go back to Kakashi and tell him that he needs to keep quiet about this." He began. "I don't need Naruto coming back here and trying to kill everybody by tornado." He said shakily. "I think that that would literally be the straw that broke the camel's back as it were." He said, thinking of several people who wanted the blond boy dead.

"I don't care for politics, Sarutobi." Pakkun muttered. "The kid has a right to this power." He began. "And if I find out that something happens to him when they get back, I am going to revoke the contract with Kakashi and everyone else, and I have full backing on this." He threatened. "And I have full backing from both the Wolf and the rest of the Dog clan on this matter." He snarled. "Took me forever to even talk to them." He muttered.

Sarutobi looked at the Dog summon harshly. "I was not going to hurt the boy. I happen to know how much he deserves this, just as much as you do. But a tornado, or any other kind of natural weather disaster would not be looked good on his record." He explained. "And I have everything that the village has on the Uzugan still in my vault. As soon as they get back, I am giving copies to Naruto and having him trained in the use of his abilities." He said happily.

"Whatever." Pakkun snarled. "What do you want me to tell Kakashi and the boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Mindscape

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he woke up, wishing to sleep longer. But as he opened his eyes he realized that he was not going to be so lucky. _Why am I here._ He thought as he looked around the sewer of his mindscape. He instantly saw Kyuubi's cage as he stood up. "What am I doing here Kyuubi?" he called out, watching for anything to attack him.

"How should I know. You came here and woke me up." The fox snarled behind its cage, a pair of red eyes appearing in front of the blond. "What do you think would have brought you here?" it asked.

"The only reason I should be here is because either, you wanted me here, I'm on the verge of death or simply I am sleeping too deeply." Naruto explained, looking at the fox. "But while I'm here why don't we talk. Since until I wake up or get the ideas that have been swarming my head lately are gone I'm stuck here, why not try to be civil?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you actually listen to reason about your training?" Kyuubi asked heartily, causing Naruto to blink at the fox.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm training my ass off!"

"That's the point!" Kyuubi shouted. "You've done nothing but train since you snuck into Zabuza and Haku's place!"

"I thought that that itself was the whole point of doing the training!" Naruto screamed at the fox, his fists clenching.

"I want you to think of something, gaki." Kyuubi sighed, giving the boy a moment before continuing. "What happens to something that has been pulled too tight?" the fox asked.

"I… I would assume that it would break." Naruto frowned, trying to understand what the demon was talking about. Almost instantly an idea popped into his head, making his eyes widen to the size of saucers. "You're saying I'm training too hard."

"What I'm saying, flesh-bag," the demon snarled. "Is your training in one _AREA_ too hard." It began. "Ever since we made that deal to help each other, with me gaining your senses, and me giving you training and jutsu ideas, you have been abusing your body almost to the point where you injure yourself." It explained, the sounds of its tails swishing in the background as Naruto saw what the fox was implying.

"You want me to tone it down some." Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do." Kyuubi laughed. "If you can get into somewhat of a routine where your not trying to KILL yourself, then your muscles will stop having to live off of my chakra."

"Then what the HELL!" Naruto snarled. "I don't have much of an idea though damnit." He growled. "I mean, the Kage Bunshin are training on all of the scroll stuff, and I have no idea what I should do for the physical stuff." He groaned, palming his head.

"Well push-ups and sit-ups only can do so much." Kyuubi said groggily. "And you have a good idea on the whole running thing. BUT, when we get back to Konoha, you really need to get an actual trainer." It replied, causing Naruto to nearly hit the floor in a face plant. "But in the meantime, why don't you try what I suggested?"

"You mean the creation of stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Mainly for now the Taijutsu." Kyuubi smiled sinisterly. "Get some distance from everyone and go train. You are already exceptional on your wind affinity, something unheard of from the Uzumaki bloodline. Usually everyone was really good at their Water Affinity." The fox sighed. "And then there was like only one person who was good at her Lightning."

"Yeah, I remember what you said about her," Naruto frowned, a tear running down his eye. "My mother was really that good huh?" he asked.

"Your mother was my container, so yes she really WAS that good." The fox snarled.

"I'll try to train it up some more." Naruto sighed before turning around away from the fox. "One of these days, Kyuubi, I will be just as strong as she was." He vowed, his hands clenching.

"Of that I have no doubt." Kyuubi laughed. _Your already too damn much like her for my sanity._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna's House

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto bolted upright, a kunai in his hand as he looked around, hearing a noise from the corner. _Damn reflexes._ He thought to himself as he looked at a now terrified Inari. "Sorry, Inari." He blushed, putting the kunai back in his holster. "I have problems waking up." He said hesitantly, getting a nod from the black haired child before they both stood up. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm just glad to see you're finally awake!" Inari shouted, jumping into Naruto causing the two to have a nice quiet moment for a hug.

"What do you mean, 'finally awake'?" Naruto asked with a frown. "I only went to sleep last night." He frowned at Inari as he shook his head.

"Nee-chan, you've been asleep for two days." Inari gulped.

Naruto looked out the window before looking down at the boy. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"That silver-headed guy said that you needed your sleep, because of some kind of exhaustion." The boy replied. "Said that you would be groggy even if you did wake up."

_Great even my own sensei doesn't believe in me._ He sighed, crunching his hands. "Well where are they now?" he asked.

"Their at the bridge. Grandpa said that the bridge would be done soon." Inari explained. "Nee-chan." He began. "When you go home, are you gonna be back to see us?" he asked.

Pulling himself back slightly, Naruto looked at the hope-filled eyes in front of him. "Inari," he smiled. "I wouldn't stay away if you paid me not to. Okay?" he said honestly, getting a large grin and a chuckle from the boy. "Now, I need to get going so that I can go knock some sense into my sensei." he laughed before grabbing some of his gear and running out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, this is training." Kakashi sighed as he watched Sasuke standing in front of him, his hands clenched as he demanded he train him. "You need to get your chakra control up to where you can do it without thinking." He explained.

"I don't care about tree walking, nor do I care about water walking!" Sasuke snarled.

"But, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched from below them, standing on the river. "Its easy to do, and you were already told that as soon as you got this down he would give you a new technique!" she said easily as she ran around the river, hoping easily along the river happily. That was, until she looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at her.

"I don't need this kind of training!" Sasuke shouted. "I need the utmost training!" he growled. "I have to kill him!"

"Sasuke, your brother was something that you are not. And you are only living for the reason of killing him." Kakashi heard a voice call out from the bridge. "Its not safe for you to be only fighting for that reason."

Ignoring the voice for the moment, Kakashi looked as Sasuke. "Fine, if you want to fight me on the training, then help Tazuna move some stuff to the end of the bridge." He ordered, pointing to some steel girders that were laying in a pile.

"Why should I help an old man build his bridge!" the Uchiha snarled, looking to behind Kakashi to see who had spoken. "Why don't you have the deadlast help him."

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted from the river. "He hasn't done anything this entire mission!"

Kakashi growled as he looked at Sakura before tossing a shuriken at her. "Sasuke, watch the bridge builder. Help him if he needs anything." He ordered once again.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted before turning to the bridge's end again. "Before we came here you only trained me." He snarled.

"Sasuke!" he heard a grave voice call out, causing him to look up, only to inwardly growl. Tazuna appeared from behind some crates. "Can you bring over that beam?" the old man shouted.

"Get it yourself." Sasuke said flatly before walking away to the end of the bridge.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" a throaty shout came from where Sasuke was headed. In only a second, the completed end of the bridge was filled with Naruto clones. They immediately swarmed over Sasuke, ignoring him completely as they nearly trampled him. The clones stood nearly at attention in front of the bridge builder. "Sounded like you could use some help, Tazuna-jiji!" one of the Naruto's called out, causing Tazuna to smile.

Tazuna quickly gave as many jobs as he could to the small army. There were some however, that he could not assign jobs for. Those clones nearly fell on top of Sakura and Kakashi as they sparred on the water, which involved Sakura getting her ass handed to her soundly. Kakashi however, however he was training the girl, was not prepared to receive an hook kick to his head, sending him backwards a few feet before he was able to stop himself.

Shaking his head of the cobwebs, Kakashi eye-smiled at the blond clone. "Good job on that kick, Naruto." He said happily. "You really are working on that surprise attack stuff huh?" he asked, grabbing a pair of kunai. "How many clones are there not working?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the clone that had hit him.

"I'd say about another fifteen here hehe." The clone smiled. "And I've been doing a lot of training lately. You know that more than anyone else."

"Good." Kakashi said, looking happily at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. "I could use some help training Sakura." He explained, causing Sakura's face to pale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing ~ Two miles away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he looked at the area he was going to work in. _Okay,_ he thought, ticking ideas off in his head. _I want to be able to move fast._ He sighed, thinking what element would help him.

_**Well you can use either lightning or wind for that one.**_Kyuubi chuckled. _**Try sending wind chakra to a certain point of your body and see what happens.**_ It advised.

_Thank you._ Naruto thought, looking around. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out, twenty clones appearing. "Okay, ten of you, I want you to start on the wind manipulation idea Kyuubi just told me. The other ten of you, I wanna know how I can use wind in the attack and I want some practicing done." He ordered, watching the clones vanish to the other side of the clearing. He instantly slumped down before he could catch himself. _Well, too many clones doing books and the bridge._ He thought as he processed how much chakra he had. _I wonder if those clones were able to find Gato's Headquarters._ He thought idly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Village Outskirts

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty clones had been scouring the countryside, looking for Gato's main business hub. The one that led the group however, had dispersed himself as he had found Tazuna at the bridge when he created the small army with what he had in chakra, which had been a lot. Another clone however, was just about at the end of his nerves. "God damnit!" he shouted, catching the eye of several other clones. "We've been at this search forever!" he snarled.

"Ain't our fault that the boss finds it important that we find Gato's bullshit ass." Another clones sneered as he looked around. He saw something that seemed out of place at the end of the path nearest a small streams outlet. "I think I found something." He said happily. Moving closer, he saw that not only had the clones found a larger than usual building, but being that the building was guarded very lightly and fenced off, caused the clones to realize obviously that they found the place that they had been searching for. One of the clones immediately created two more and vanished himself, causing the memories of his own existence to go back to the original. "The boss is gonna love this shit." The clone smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's clearing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto laughed as he recovered the memories of the clone. _Found it!_ He smiled. His smile however was short-lived as he looked over at the crews of Bunshin. One of them had made somewhat of a breakthrough, evidence by the high pitched scream of happiness, only to be interrupted by a _pouf_ of the clone dispelling.

After the headache passed, Naruto smiled again before summoning up his own courage. Sending chakra to his back, he felt himself pitched forward abruptly. Falling on his face caused him to let loose a string of obscenities. "Damnit!" he snarled. _Note to self: find some way to slow down from dash._ He thought as he pulled grass from between his teeth. Looking up at the sky, his smile returned before shouting upward. "Bring me some damn breaks or something!"

Several more _poufs_ caused Naruto to smack himself in the head._ Why me?_

_**Your asking me?**_ The Kyuubi laughed again._** Take some time and practice doing that with your other Tenketsu points.**_ The bijuu said.

Naruto frowned as he tried to use the Kyuubi's idea, this time on his hands. The immediate response of the idea was Naruto being spun around so fast he hit the ground once again, this time feeling severely dizzy. But as he looked up he saw that his clones were staring at him. _This could take a while._ He sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bridge

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi watched as Sakura continued to dodge Naruto's clones who were practicing both Taijutsu and Kakashi's own version of 'target practice' with the girl. It surprised Kakashi that when he had requested the blond to do the exercise, the two of them had been somewhat hesitant. Kakashi had hoped that Naruto's clones would outright tell him to go blow himself. But when he explained that it would not only help Sakura and him, but it would show Sasuke what a real teammate would do for the team.

So far, no response was made from Sasuke.

With a shriek of pain, Kakashi looked back only to see a clone standing over Sakura who was no longer standing on the water. Jumping down he saw that Sakura had several shuriken embedded in her right thigh, and that the wounds were not bleeding. Taking a look at the clone holding her, Kakashi was surprised to see the clone trying to send healing chakra to the wounds without removing the throwing stars. But just as Kakashi was going to try and take over, Kakashi was shocked to see the shuriken being pushed out of the wound. "She's exhausted." The clone explained. "The shuriken weren't real to begin with, so she wasn't really wounded, but she still felt the pain. She'll be out for a bit as is." It sighed before picking her up and moving toward the shore. Kakashi smiled however when the clone took the pink haired woman to the edge of the bridge and began to walk up it.

"Kinda interesting, isn't it?" Another clone asked. "The original has on chakra weights, and with us having the same weights, you would think that we would suffer somehow." It sighed before walking away, gathering the rest of the clones and vanishing from the bridge.

Kakashi watched them vanish with a single thought running through his head. _Naruto is wearing chakra weights?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato's Office Building ~ Three hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood looking over the building from where the clones had originally seen it. _Okay, no traps._ He thought as his Uzugan pierced its way through the security. He smiled as he pulled a henge over himself and walked through the gate. The only ones who really noticed him was a single pair of guards, the ones standing right in front of the building. They immediately nodded to him, or rather who they saw he was. _God these guys are IDIOTS!_ He thought as he looked at a close window, seeing a short and grey haired man standing where he was. _I will never use your form as a transformation again, Gato._ He vowed as he walked up the stairs to where he assumed the midgets own office was.

Upon entering the office, he growled as he saw someone in a side office, the clinking and clanging going on leading him to believe that that was where the vault where Gato held his money was being held. Giving himself a shake to stop himself from fearing anything and anyone, Naruto compressed his chakra enough to where he hoped he would not be detected. Looking around the edge of the door, Naruto was only able to see a rather large looking black cloak with red clouds throughout the entire cloak, a rather large wrapped bundle with a handle leaning on the side of the door. Taking out one of the weird looking kunai he had stolen, Naruto silently reached the huddled form, not even paying attention to the surrounding area.

Before Naruto even knew he had done it, however, a head was rolling down to the bundle, blue shark-like skin with a shocked face staring back at him, shark-pointed teeth extending from his mouth. Naruto quickly ran to the side of the room and threw up what he had eaten last. Looking back at the now lifeless body, Naruto frowned before taking one of the spare sealing scrolls and sealing the body, head, and the bundle inside, attaching it to his belt before looking at his surroundings.

Staring him right back was piles upon piles of coins. _Holy shit._ He thought, looking around at the piles. He pulled out his last sealing scroll and frowned. _I think I'm gonna need another scroll… or three._ He thought as he began taking small piles of coin and sealing them.

Naruto ended up spending the next several hours sealing as much as he could into the scroll, effectively filling it from end to end. Sighing as he looked at the rest of the room, he could barely contain the growl from leaving his mouth. _Need another scroll, damnit._ He thought as he looked back into the office, seeing more scrolls. Immediately pocketing said scrolls, Naruto smiled as he saw several other 'larger' scrolls in the corner of the room. Picking them up, he saw that two of the three were also full of currency. Smiling even more, Naruto quickly opened the empty scroll and spent another hour cleaning the rest of the room of its currency. But just as he was about to leave, Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over to look, Naruto was greeted with the sight of several decent-looking swords that didn't seem to be there when he had first entered, or since. Quickly scanning for any kind of traps, Naruto was greeted with the weapons securely held in his hands. Strapping the two smallest to the small of his back, Naruto held the two large up and secured them as best as he could to each of his shoulder blades.

Naruto, as calmly as he could, walked out of the room, then the building. He found himself quickly in Tazuna's house, at his futon, not even worried about whatever had happened in the building as he held every one of his scrolls protectively in his arms, a Shadow Clone at his door to make sure nobody entered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gato's Place… ~ One hour later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure entered Gato's Office, a much darker figure in appearance. It entered Gato's Office, looking absently for its partner. The figure entered the light as if by command. Uchiha Itachi looked around the room, not seeing what he was after. Seeing a dull light emanating from a side room, Itachi saw that the room was in fact empty. But before he could turn around, he saw something along the wall, in an angle he would not have expected. Looking more closely, he saw that whatever had drawn his attention was something he didn't think he would have seen. Blood decorated a long line of the walls surface, signifying that someone had died here, recently. Taking a turn around the entire office and its side room, Itachi frowned as he saw no body. _Damn you Kisame._ He thought as he walked around. _If you had to kill someone, what did you do to the body?_ He asked. _Leader-sama wanted Gato dead, since Gato was considered to know more about us then he should have known about us._

Taking a lasting turn around the office, Itachi walked slowly out of the building before disappearing in a flock of crows. _I will find out soon what happened here, that I swear._ He vowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Morning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the blond across the table from him. The blond looked like he had not slept all that much, even though he knew that the blond had been training again late into the night. He frowned as he looked around the table as everyone ate. Sasuke was glaring at everyone as he picked once again at his food. Sakura was fawning over him like she was his personal glue-doll or something. And Tazuna was trying not to pry into what Naruto had been doing that would cause him to look so damn distraught and agitated.

Everyone was surprised however, when one of Naruto's clones popped up out of the blondes room and deposited a rather large pouch in front of Tazuna. "I know that the bridge isn't finished." Naruto began as he looked to Tazuna. "But seeing as my clones and I are going to help you finish her up today, I thought that I should give you this now." He smiled.

Tazuna looked at the blond before pulling the string on the pouch and looking inside. The next thing everyone knew, Tazuna was on the ground and twitching, his hand clenched around the pouch. "What the hell, Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted. "Why did you kill the client!" she shrieked.

"Tazuna-jiji?" Naruto called out, looking the man over. "Can you hear me you old damn geezer?" he called out, resulting in Tsunami and Inari appearing at the old drunk's side before the two of them looked at the pouch. "I swear I didn't kill him!" Naruto shouted indignantly as he waved his hands frantically.

Tsunami and Inari looked in the pouch only to look back at Naruto and then to Tazuna. "I think we're gonna go on a nice big vacation." Tsunami gulped before enveloping Naruto in a giant hug. "Thank you!" she shouted, not even noticing the large blush Naruto held on his face as he realized where he was being hugged into.

"Tsunami-chan…" he gasped. "I… I need air!" he swore as the woman released him, heaving air back into his lungs before looking at Tsunami with fear in his eyes. He backed away and ran from the house before she could say anything.

Kakashi was quick to rectify and explain everything. "He'll be okay, Tsunami-sama." He began. "He's just not that much of an expert of affection between people." He explained before looking at the pouch. "What is in the pouch if I may ask?"

"According to the little slip here," Inari began, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Nee-san gave us three million ryuu to restart Wave." He said with a big grin.

Needless to say, Sakura was on the ground, gasping at the amount of money. Sasuke on the other hand, was looking at the pouch hungrily. Kakashi looked at his students before looking back to Tsunami with a look that screamed 'Hide the pouch quickly'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx With Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gasped as he leaned against a large tree, tears running down his face as memories assaulted him. _She wasn't being mean!_ He screamed to himself. _Tsunami-chan isn't like the other bad people!_

_**Woah kit!**_ Kyuubi snarled at him. _**You need to calm down!**_

But as the fox demon tried to reason with the blond however, more and more memories attacked him, causing him to hold his head in pain as more tears poured down his cheeks. Overhead however, was another story. The day had been sunny, or at the very least very little clouds in the sky. Now however, as Naruto's tears fell, so did the idea of a good day for work. Thunderclouds were approaching quickly, rain falling like the proverbial cats and dogs. Wind seemed to pick up out of nothingness, all centering around the blonde Jinchuuriku. "WHY AM I LIKE THIS!" Naruto shouted. "Why didn't anyone care about me!" he screamed. "Why did everyone I care about have to die!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice called out from behind him somewhere, but was drowned out by thunder cracking along the skies. "Where are you!" his voice whispered to him, barely breaking him from his tears.

Naruto continued to cry, even as the wind howled around him, drowning out any other sounds of life except his own tears. But as Kakashi zoned in on him, the wind seemed to die down, allowing him alone to come closer to the Kyuubi's container. "Naruto!" he shouted, causing Naruto to look up at him. "You have to stop your chakra or your gonna cause a flood!" he screamed out, causing Naruto to shake his head.

"I'm not even doing anything!" the boy screamed out, his Uzugan now blazing and spinning.

"Naruto, calm down, please!" Kakashi begged. _I'm glad that I followed him out here._ He thought as he held out his arms for the boy. _I didn't know his control of the elements would be this severe and strong._ He sighed as the boy looked at him questionably. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Naruto." He called out. "Its okay to let someone close every once in a while." He explained.

Naruto simply stood up and walked into Kakashi's arms, receiving a real hug from someone. Something that he had only now begun to receive. But as he seemed to finally calm down, Naruto fell asleep against his sensei, his head buried in the mans armpit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Itachi was now officially angry. His usually stoic behavior and attitude was now gone. And as he stood there on top of the incomplete bridge, Itachi tried to something he never thought he would have to do… combing his hair down. His usually calm and obedient hair was standing straight up from the static electricity that had been a part of that strange storm that had mysteriously disappeared. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself as he looked into the river as it calmed down. _Kisame's been gone too damn long._ He sighed, hoping the shark man would suddenly appear out of thin air. _Leader-sama will not be happy that he abandoned the mission and the organization._ He thought as he turned around and began walking to the finished end of the bridge before disappearing in a swirl of ravens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridge ~ Three Hours Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he watched his clones train as well as work on the bridge. _So,_ he smiled. _Sending small amounts of wind chakra along a point caused a burst of speed in the given direction._ He thought as he watched a single clone disappear only to reappear a small distance away before falling into the river. _And a large amount caused a large speed increase._ He sweat-dropped. _Less chakra until tested properly._

Looking over at Sasuke and Sakura as they trained further on the water walking exercise, Naruto smiled as he tried to hold back laughter as Kakashi started doing the same thing he himself had done for Sakura. But his laughter was cut short as a clone dispelled by blunt trauma, causing him to wince out in pain form the impact. "Hey!" he shouted at his clones. "Watch where your going with those beams!" he ordered, watching a pair of his clones scratch the back of their heads nearly dropping said beams before they proceeded on their task.

Kakashi on the other hand, was having a small problem. He was constantly having to remind Sasuke that he had to continue training, while he wanted to understand how Naruto was fooling even his own Sharingan eye with the way his clones were moving so damn fast. He could tell that the blond was using Fuuton Chakra in the training, but he didn't understand how the boy had such control. After Naruto had awoken from his slumber this morning, Kakashi had been mildly concerned that Naruto would have a backslide where he would not want to train so much regarding his bloodline. But somehow, Naruto had come right back to where he was. Even the training that he was conducting right now was something that not even Kakashi himself could have done.

Sasuke was already tired of doing the Water Walking exercise. No matter what he did, he could not get all the way across the bridge on his own. But as he walked, he could almost smell someone getting stronger. Looking up, Sasuke frowned as he saw the dead last of the class working with his pathetic clones, some moving faster than they should have. _It doesn't matter what he does._ He thought as he picked his foot out of the river and giving it a rough shake. _He will always be weak. And when the time comes you will be kneeling before me without a second thought._ He sneered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridge ~ The next day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for our hero and his team to leave. They were at the edge of the bridge which was now connected to the mainland and the whole village had come to say goodbye. Inari ran up to Naruto and said, "I'll miss you aniki. Promise to come and visit sometime soon?"

"Don't worry I'll be back I promise."

With that they turned and started walking away. "Yo Grandpa, we never named the bridge."

"Oh yeah, well lets name it THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE, after the young man that gave us hope again." The villagers all agree and start cheering.

Kakashi and Naruto start smiling as they heard what the villagers yelled. Kakashi turns to Naruto and shrugs. Naruto's smile just gets bigger. _'Sensei, you'd be so proud of him. It should be you here congratulating him, but I guess I can do it for you.'_ Kakashi thought with an eye smile.

Sasuke was furious as he heard the people of the village shouting for Naruto. _Like the dobe even DID anything!_ He snarled to himself, purposely keeping his head low as he stared at Naruto's back. All he could see that was important about the dobe was the kitana at his shoulder and the two short swords at his hip. But as he watched the blonde, he could see the blond seem to become irritated quickly.

Naruto was now officially bored. It'd been three hours at shinobi pace through the trees. The team had decided that since everyone had completed tree walking, that they would be able to get home quicker. But even as they ran at full speed, Naruto quickly became bored. Stopping for a few seconds in order to make sure everyone was okay, Naruto pulled out a scroll that he had begun reading yesterday… _Shape Manipulation for Dummies_, something he had snagged from a store before they left, not even realizing what he had bought before looking at it the following day. Taking off again, he smiled as he used a henge'd clone to tell him if he was going to hit something and proceeded to land on the ground and start a small jog while everyone kept up after being coerced into slowing down for Sakura's sake.

But even as he slowed down, Naruto could not see the holes that Sasuke was now drilling into him. Someone else however, did see it. "Naruto-baka! What are you doing! Your pissing off Sasuke-kun!" she ordered before clenching her hand into a fist.

Sighing in inevitable defeat, Naruto sighed as he closed the scroll and looked back at her. "Listen here, ya stupid banshee." He began. "I am trying to read and broaden an idea of mine. If you have nothing _CONSTRUCTIVE_ to say to me about this topic or on the mission, I suggest you _SHUT UP_!" he shouted, causing several large birds to fly from their forest perch. "And do you honestly _THING_ that I care a LICK about Sas-UKE-teme?" he asked, causing Sakura to redden.

"Take that back!" Sakura screamed as she ran at him, despite the pain in her legs. "Sasuke-kun is NOT GAY!" she screamed.

"Sakura, knock it off." Kakashi said as he looked around the forest looking for any type of traps. "He didn't do anything wrong." He explained, causing everyone to look back and see their sensei running up to them on the road from the trees.

Naruto gave his sensei a small smile before going back to the scroll. _Shouldn't be too hard to zone out on a road._ He thought as he slowly continued his trek down the road toward home. Sasuke on the other hand glared at the blond before turning back to his own mind.

Sakura on the other hand looked at her sensei dumbfounded, her thoughts confused. _I was only trying to put the dead last in his place._ She thought. _What did I do wrong? _She immediately lost that train of thought however as she looked over and seen Sasuke 'acting cool' before erupting in a loud squeal and going back to what she always did: Bug Sasuke for a date.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha ~ Next Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even as Team Seven walked into the village, they were holding their heads. Or at least the males were from the loud and incessant voice that Sakura boasted and consequentially gave the three massive headaches. But as they neared the gate however, Kakashi realized something: Naruto was under a henge! Even as they walked, Kakashi was only able to understand that that was what was going on with his blond student. Somehow Naruto was under a henge, but only with his outfit being the case. But as they passed the gate successfully, a loud bang caused Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to look away. As soon as they turned back around when they discovered nothing there, Kakashi had to restrain himself from yelling. But even as he held himself back, Sakura was not so inclined.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto-baka!" she shrieked, causing Kakashi to wince and ring his ear out slightly. "Stop trying to look cool and take me away from Sasuke!"

"Sakura Haruna." Naruto growled before looking back at her. Her eyes instantly changed as she saw the look in his blue eyes. It complimented his new look outrageously. Black and blue camouflage cargo pants ending six inches below the knee with green tape closing the ends. A pair of black steel toed Combat Boots decorated the boys feet, causing her to wonder how he even got around the area without her hearing the footsteps. Looking up she saw him wearing a orange and red 'V' top (Scorpion's Top from M. Kombat). Naruto's headband was no longer on his forehead but in fact hung loose around his neck, making the three members of his team wonder how he could have looked any better. Grey and black gauntlets covered his forearms with a mask on the boys face, this causing both Sasuke and Sakura wonder where he had gotten it from. Even as he scolded her, she could hear him almost growling from within the mask. "You need to learn two things right here and NOW!" he growled, his mouth completely covered. But what made Sakura _really_ nervous about the facemask was that when Naruto spoke, _IT_ moved with the way his jaw moved! "And one of them, is when to understand the nature of a Henge!" he screamed, slamming his hand on a nearby building, causing the point of impact to collapse and break away. "Ooops." Naruto muttered, amusement evident in his voice more than sorrow. Turning back to her, she could actually see his eyes burning into her. "And the second would be something about what you should have learned from the Academy."

"And what's that, dead last?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking at the way he looked at her.

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, not really wanting the pink-haired genin to become angry and start a scene. "If you want to continue this, then it will have to wait until later." He growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Otherwise, we have a mission to turn in." he said, steering the team toward the Hokage's Tower.

As soon as they arrived at the Tower, they were delayed once again. This time it was because of Team 8 as they walked out of the Tower. Kiba was the first one to even address Team 7. Taking one look at the team was all the Inuzuka needed. "Well hello!" he began. "What happened to you guys, did you have a run in with a street sweeper or something?" he asked, causing Naruto's hackles to rise. "And what the HELL are you wearing, Dobe?" he asked. "Did you finally decide to try to 'spring fashion' or something?"

"Hey Dog Breath," Naruto growled. "Shouldn't you have already been spayed or something?" he asked. "And as for your first question little bitch-boy. We just got back from a 'C' rank turned 'A' rank mission so why don't you go play fetch in a swamp or something."

Kiba looked at Naruto for a second before laughing raucously and without hesitation. "Yeah right!" he laughed, causing Naruto's hackles to jump up again, Hinata at Kiba's side trying to pull him away. "Like a dead last like you would ever have even a GLIMMER of completing a 'C' rank mission much less an 'A' rank mission. What happened, did Sasuke-teme carry you again?" he asked.

Kakashi had at this point had enough. "Kiba, actually most of the work, much less the fighting really was done by Naruto here." He said, pointing at the boy and smiling. But even as he said that, he heard in his own head that something was about to hit the fan.

Team 8 just looked like it had seen a ghost, other than Hinata of course. They looked at Kakashi before turning to Sasuke and then Sakura. But when their eyes reached Sakura however, they could see that she was not exactly happy at Kakashi's declaration. "Kakashi-sensei," she began madly. "Why are you lying to them and saying that Naruto did everything? We both know that Sasuke-kun was the one who really did everything out there. After all he was the one who defeated that fake hunter-nin." She explained, giggling at Sasuke even though the Uchiha was looking at her like she was crazy.

Kurenei however, even though she was a fellow kinouichi, she felt something was wrong. "Kakashi," she frowned, looking at the man in the eye. "Why have you not broken her of that fangirlish attitude?" she asked.

"Been trying to. I even took a few pages out of Anko's book for her training. No matter how much I do to get her to stop acting like that, it just seems out of place if you would." Kakashi explained flatly.

Any kind of further conversation was ended by the Hokage exiting the Tower and glaring at him. "Kakashi, get your team up into my office." He ordered, looking at the four of them as well as Team 8 before his eyes narrowed on Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the tired faces of Sakura, Sasuke and surprisingly Kakashi, but the face of Naruto was literally beaming in excitement. _What is going on?_ He thought to himself before clearing his throat. "So, your telling me," he began. "That not only did you continue along on a mission that was clearly higher than your genin could handle, Kakashi." He frowned as he looked at the Jounin. "But you went through with the mission on your own without backup and on the recommendations of your _students_?" he asked. "Then against all better judgment, you stayed on mission, even though you discovered that ZABUZA Momichi, the Demon of the Mist, was on task to kill your client? Then after you were knocked out by said missing nin, you stayed on and continued misson? And after finally fighting him again, you not only leave killing the man up to the actual objective's own hunter before leaving several days later after Zabuba was removed." The Hokage sighed, rubbing his temples together. "Am I missing anything?" he asked.

"All of its true, Hokage-sama." Kakashi sighed as he looked at his students.

Sarutobi could only sigh as he looked at the three Genin in front of him. "Alright, you three are going to be paid for an 'A' ranked mission." He explained, pointing at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi himself. "You are all going to be given a two week period off with no missions." He said, watching everyone look at him with a happy expression. But when he looked at Naruto however, he saw that the genin was far from happy. "I am also suggesting that the entire team seven do some training," he said, looking dead at Sakura. "And that you all take that wild mild trust." He said, not even looking anyone in the eyes as his mind wondered. _If he is in fact coming here, like Jiraiya says he is,_ he thought. _Then I am going to need these three along with everyone else to help defend the village._ "Now get out of here, all of you." He ordered. "Go enjoy your time off."

"Jiji?" Naruto called out after everyone had left. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he walked to the door and closed it.

"Sure, Naruto what do you need?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Well for one thing why are you not paying me for this 'A' ranked mission?" Naruto whispered. "You were looking at everyone else but me when you said that about the pay for the 'A' rank." He explained. "I was kinda curious about that." He said sadly.

"Naruto, can I ask you something, without you making a prank out of it?" he asked. "It's very important."

"You know you can, jiji." Naruto smiled. "I'd never really pull a prank when I'm a shinobi and you know that." He said happily as he pumped up his chest.

"Do you really have the Uzugan?" Sarutobi blurted out quickly, his gaze shifting to the left and right.

Naruto simply frowned before activating said bloodline. His eyes seemed to literally crackle with electricity. Pointing out the window at the village, Naruto simply smiled.

Sarutobi however, was scared as all get out. Turning around, he could only stare in shock at his village, now being covered by rain clouds! "Naruto!" he called out before turning to look at the blonde. "You can stop, I believe you!" he called out, desperately hoping that nobody would come to the office.

"Auntie Em, Auntie Em." Naruto laughed as he began twirling his fingers slightly. "Why am I flying through the air?" he asked in a sing-song like voice, causing Sarutobi to look at him curiously.

Naruto pointed outside again, this time an evil grin on his face. Sarutobi took a second to worry about him again before looking outside. The cloud cover was slightly blacker, but what surprised him even more was that Sasuke and Sakura were being pounced up and down by what appeared to be bursts of wind! "Stop your games, Naruto." Sarutobi growled. "Your better than this."

"You try spending time with a pink-haired banshee and someone who needs to get their asses shocked to get the stick out." Naruto explained. "They should be glad that I am only bringing a little bit of rain at the moment."

Sarutobi could only gawk at the blond. "How strong are you on your storm manipulation?" he asked.

"I can only bring about small lightning storms or something like this every once in a while." Naruto explained. "I wanted to talk with you and hope that you were able to help me out." He smiled. "Can you give me some jutsu scrolls that would give me more of an arsenal? I only have wind, lightning and water for my elements, so I could probably use the help." He explained.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for only a split second before he felt something in him just snap. _I can't help with anything like that._ He thought sternly. _But this village has scorned him so badly its not even funny_. A softer voice called out in his head. Turning quickly to the side of his office, Sarutobi smiled at the blonde and nodded toward him to follow, which surprised the blonde since he was pretty much looking at a wall. But as the aged Hokage walked _through_ the wall, he could barely contain his happiness for mischief as he ran through the wall as well, only to stop short of hitting a rather big door.

"Now, Naruto." Sarutobi began as he opened the door slowly. "I am entrusting you with several jutsu that are very important to your family." He smiled as the blondes eyes seemed to glow in happiness. "I am given these to give to you when you unlocked your bloodline. I understand that you are studying from the Codex you mentioned earlier, but please, I want you to train on these as well. I know how bad you want to be stronger." He explained, handing Naruto a rather small looking scroll.

Opening it, Naruto could only smiled as he looked at the jutsu in the scroll.

Jutsu #1: Wind Blade: A Rank… Forms a blade of severe wind out of thin air and throws it at an opponent. Theory of a more advanced form of the technique is still a fantasy, considering the lack of a substantial wind.

Jutsu #2: Wind Ball: B Rank… This jutsu allows him to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of his hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the ball would be shot it at his opponent. This jutsu seems to be very fast and very powerful seeing as it is capable of smashing through thick rock.

Jutsu #3: Five Hungry Sharks: Unknown Rank… Capable of creating several sharks made of chakra that surround and then begin to attack and 'eat' their target. Effective only in water or in water-like terrain. 'Suiton: Water Floor' and 'Suiton: Massive Water Bubble' make this a severely hazardous technique.

Jutsu #4: Suiton: Water Floor: Unknown Rank… Creates a field of water from thin air. Able to create massive amounts only furthered by the casters Chakra control and Levels.

Jutsu #5: Suiton: Massive Water Bubble: Unknown Rank… Creates a massive bubble of water allowing only the caster to breathe effectively. With greater control would allow the wielder of this Jutsu to actually move the bubble along with him or at will.

Jutsu #5: Lightning Absorbtion: S Rank… Uses Lightning Infused Chakra to absorb electricity and energy, adding to own chakra stores. Very little chakra is needed, but considered a Kinjutsu due to the ability of possibly draining someone dry of their own energies. Use with extreme care.

Jutsu #6: Static Barrier: A Rank… Creates a large barrier of lightning capable of deflecting weapons and some jutsu. Easily combinable with other elements to allow easy attacks. Enough control can be gained to actually be able to force the dome on someone else, trapping them and then squeezing them with lightning.

Jutsu #7: Bringer of Darkness: A Rank… Genjutsu allowing the caster to create a large bubble or area completely covered in darkness allowing only the creator of the darkness to see. On par with the Hidden Mist Jutsu but far more dangerous due to being able to completely defeat any type of doujutsu due to its utter lack of sight.

Naruto could barely hold back the grin on his face as he looked from the scroll back to Sarutobi. "I can have these?" he asked, looking around the office.

"I already said that they belonged to you." Sarutobi chuckled. "Now, I know that they may take time to learn, but I am hoping for the best." He smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Streets Of Konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke breathed out heavily as he levered himself up off of the ground, trying to get the waves of dizziness out of his head. He looked around and saw that Sakura and Kakashi were both looking non-the worse. Or at least as far as he cared to know about. "What the hell was that Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked from where she fell, rushing to try and brush him off too, only to be swatted away.

Kakashi on the other hand, frowned angrily at the Hokage's Tower, specifically where the office lay, wishing that Naruto wouldn't have done that. _He's gonna get into trouble with this._ He thought as he looked at his other charges.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura frowned. "What caused that? Did you do that? It happened in Wave too." She said quickly.

"Sakura don't worry about it." Kakashi frowned behind his mask. "I am sure it is just freak weather."

"I wonder if Naruto did that." Sakura frowned.

"He's a dobe." Sasuke retorted, causing Sakura to look back at him with hearts in her eyes.

_Of course!_ Sakura shouted to herself. _It couldn't have been that baka!_ She sneered. _Naruto-baka is nothing more than a dead last looser!_

"Whatever." Kakashi sighed as he looked at the Last Uchiha. _Better them believing Naruto is useless than thinking that he is some kind of threat._ He thought as he walked away with a wave, not even noticing Sakura staring at him and Sasuke walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council Chamber ~ Later That Night

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Yakuma, Inuzuka

Sarutobi growled as he looked around the room. Since he was the Hokage he needed to be in futile and idiotic meetings almost every day of the week. This one was no different. Sitting in front of him was the entire villages Council. Seventeen men and women who had no business being in the same room as each other. On his left, and the more intelligent part of the Council, sat the Shinobi Council. Represented by their clan heads, the Clans of Konoha were able to do what was really needed for the Village as a whole. But on his right however, sat the meddlesome idiots of the Civilian Council. Seven idiots who gave Sarutobi more and more trouble each day.

Right in front of him however, was his former teammates: Koharu and Homaru. In between them however was someone that Sarutobi wished he was able to kill: Danzo, unofficial leader of the group known as ROOT. Minato Namikaze had ordered the group disbanded. But time would have not been his ally then as it is now. Danzo had somehow been able to keep his ROOT division as long as they did do missions for the Hokage instead of not just for Danzo himself. "Now would someone like to tell me why we are here? There was a Council meeting already this week." Sarutobi frowned as he looked at them all.

"Hokage-sama," One of the Civilian side began, only to be interrupted by Danzo.

"We know that the Uchiha just came back from an A Rank mission, with the _demon_ at his side." The War Hawk growled. "I demand that you at least let me train ONE of them!" he shouted.

Sarutobi had to inwardly stop his laugh that threatened to bubble up. "Danzo, remember who is the leader of this village?" he asked angrily. "Because the last time I checked, my face was on the mountain, not yours."

Danzo simply stared at him, his face set in stone. _I will get that demon into ROOT._ He thought. _And when I do, your pathetic peace keeping ways will DIE by my own hand._

Sarutobi however was not even worried at the way the Hawk stared at him. "Hokage-sama." The same Civilian member began as she stood up. Looking closer at the woman, he could barely sneer.

_The same woman who caused me such a headache… Chameli Haruna. _He thought.

"We of the Council make the motion to have that _boy_ removed from Uchiha-sama's team." She growled out at the Shinobi side.

"As troublesome as it is," Shikaku began. "The Shinobi council can only say this…" he sighed. "Go fuck yourself, Haruna."

The resulting statement from the Strategy Expert did not go over well. Haruna and several others from the Civilian side of the room began screaming and shouting out in anger at what Shikaku had said. Sarutobi was the one who stopped the madness, once again. His method? A giant bo staff crashing into the table in front of him. "Now, Shikaku here was correct in something, Haruna." He began, glaring at the woman. "Naruto Uzumaki is under MY control." He growled. "Shinobi business is done by me and the SHINOBI council. Not by the Civilian Council." He explained angrily, causing Sakura's mother to pale slightly. "You may control your daughter, Haruna, but you will NOT control me or the rest of this village." He growled.

"Hokage-sama that is ENOUGH!" Danzo snarled, ceasing his hands as they moved toward the end of his hand-seals under the table.

Sarutobi whirled quickly around the woman and glared once again. "This meeting is adjourned." He growled, moving to exit the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Village Gates

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabaku no Gaara and her brother and sister walked through the forest, sure that they were close to Konoha. But as she neared it, she felt something come over her. She could hear 'mother', but for some odd reason it was very very VERY faint! It was if something was calming her Bijuu. And as far as she and her family knew, nothing was able to soothe the animal that she contained. As she thought about this however, she was unaware of the awkward stares that her brother and sister were giving her as she led them down the path. _Where are you mother?_ She asked herself as she took a small glance toward the trees. _Why won't you tell me how to prove my existence?_ She thought to herself, hoping that her mother would respond. The utter silence that was gifted to her was something that made her grit her teeth and accidentally leak KI.

Kankuro and Temari however were confused. The utter KI that their sister was leaking was something altogether confusing. It felt like it was the same crushing intensity, but something seemed really off. It didn't even feel like Killing Intent. It felt like it was an annoyed chakra system or something. But as they walked they could see it wasn't making them feel like the dead. But instead it felt like they needed to stay away from her for some reason.

Temari was only slightly worried about this feeling from her sister. With as much fear her sister was able to put into something, this feeling of… whatever it was, was making her only slightly nervous. It was also making her feel calm even more so than usual.

It was, however, dispelled just as easily when her sister turned to her and snarled at her. "If we do not make it in time for the exams, the two of you will be killed."

That statement made both Kankuro and Temari practically start running as quickly as they could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Apartment ~ Next Day

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed angrily as he looked around his apartment. He had left earlier just to go get some food and supplies so he could start more training. But now, as he looked at his thoroughly trashed apartment, he could barely contain the anger that flew through him like lightning. _Why is it that no matter what I do, I can't seem to get these idiots to understand that I am NOT you!_ He snarled at the fox as he made several Kage Bunshin. "Please clean this up." He asked, getting nods from the clones. "Oh," he began with a smile. "Ramen for the both of you can get this place cleaned up before I get back from Team Training." He smiled as the clones literally jumped with joy as he exited the apartment.

"Well well well," someone began as he walked into the street. "Look what we have here." It said sinisterly. "We have a stray demon in our midst." It growled.

Naruto by this time had already walked down street, barely reigning in his temper. Creating one more clone, he sent it to the Hokage, not even caring that the Old Man wouldn't be able to do anything against the man. _I don't care._ He thought angrily. _But the old man deserves to know why three civilians were electrocuted later._ He explained to himself.

"Don't you walk away from me, Demon!" the voice ordered loudly. This time the voice was accompanied by a fist to the back of Naruto's head and a hand grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around. "You should know better than to disrespect your elders, demon." A man snarled as he wiped drool from his mouth.

"And you would do well to know the consequences of your actions, _Civilian_." Naruto called out dryly. "You know the law about me and the one about attacking Village shinobi." He said angrily, looking at the man.

The man was about five foot ten, wearing a white tuni, tan shinobi pants and a blue green vest. He bore numerous scars, and what looked like some of his face bones had been broken and poorly reset and healed. Black shaggy hair and blue eyes bore into Naruto's own eyes. "You think you're a Shinobi?" the man laughed, causing Naruto's eyes to quirk. "You think that you are a shinobi because you wear a forehead protector?" he laughed.

Naruto was now pissed off as all hell. "So you think you can pass judgment on someone just because you're a broke dick son of a bitch?"

That statement alone caused him to be slapped across the face, and to be thrown against a wall. "My name, _boy_, is Saijuro-sama." The man in front of him growled.

"You think you have that much respect?" Naruto laughed, spitting out a small bit of blood into the mans face. "You don't even know what it would take to get me to respect you." He said angrily, watching the anger play out inside the mans head. "And pray that you never find out."

"Oh?" a female voice called out from beside the man holding Naruto. "And what would that take?" she asked, drawing Naruto's attention. The woman at his side was about five foot seven, medium build if that, and wore a dark red body suit.

"You would need to kill a lot of people." Naruto laughed as he looked between the two. "And since there has been only one person that I respect that much, I would say that you need to put me down before something bad happens to you." He warned, looking at the opening of an alley behind them. When nobody moved however, Naruto just sighed as he looked at the spot again as if it was interesting for some reason. Instantly however, the man screamed out in pain as he was then kicked back off of the blond.

"I would say that you should take care of yourself more, Naruto-kun." A familiar voice called out from behind the small group. Looking behind them he was greeted with the sight of the Sandaime Hokage staring angrily at the people. "What do you two think that your doing!" he demanded.

"According to them, Hokage-sama," Naruto sneered. "Their correcting your own mistake, since your too senile to finish the job of killing me." He smiled as his eyes shifted to the eyes of the Uzugan. "And you know as well as I do how to _rejuvenate_ old bones." He smiled, his face splitting almost ear to ear.

Sarutobi on the other hand, had to hold himself from shivering over the sudden cold temperature in the air. "I think it will be alright for me, Naruto-kun. I'm sending these two to Ibiki." He explained.

"Hold on, just a minute please?" Naruto asked, his hands dancing now with electricity. "Can I do something really quick, Hokage-sama?" he asked, pointing his hands out, causing Sarutobi to lean back from the visible chakra being used.

"Don't kill them." Sarutobi frowned as he looked at the ANBU appearing, only shaking his head, ordering them to stand back as Naruto chuckled slightly.

"I was working on my shape and elemental manipulation, remember jiji?" Naruto smiled as 'claws' of electricity spread from his fingers. "I worked myself to exhaustion just to be able to use this technique." He sneered, walking toward the villager pair. "Lift up that shirt, sir." He smiled.

The man was hesitant, but complied, only to scream out in pain as a single pair of claw strikes hit him in the stomach, causing him to scream from it, only for the scream to end in a gurgle as lightning erupted from the spot the claws raked him at. The man was soon on the ground convulsing while an ANBU looked on in disgust before walking over to the man and checked him over.

The woman wasn't so fortunate. Naruto walked over to her and smiled at her. "I know that you aren't exactly cream of the crop. Somehow you have gotten in with several bad crowds." He sighed. "And if it wasn't for this guy here, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut up!" the woman screamed. "This just proves that you're a demon!" she screamed out, pointing to the now seemingly stable man on the ground as the ANBU looked him over.

"I'm the demon?" Naruto asked, his fists clenching. "I didn't attack a virtually defenseless child. I didn't condemn a child to hell simply because I'm too stupid to realize a good and masterful piece of a sealing array." He growled. "You wanna know what a real demon looks like?" he asked, the lightning leaving his hands. "If you really think that I'm a demon and that this supposedly fake 'Naruto Uzumaki' that is standing before you is in fact just a skin for the Great Kyuubi," he sneered. "Then you should really get yourself killed." He smiled, a fist of electricity erupting from his hand as he punched the woman in the stomach, leaving no mark on her body but sending her to her knees in pain from the punch and the ensuing electricity. "You'll live, just like your friend over there." He growled angrily, his eyes suddenly shifting back to normal, only showing the hurt that he was feeling. He was gone in the next moment, another ANBU arriving and checking the woman only for Sarutobi to sigh and tell them to take her to Ibiki.

"Tell him they attacked a shinobi of the village, and that they were bested by said shinobi as he defended himself." Sarutobi ordered, getting nods from his ANBU as he started walking once again to his favorite place to calm down… Ichiruka Ramen.

A/N: Okay I kept this until I was sure it was good. I am sorry if I upset anyone with how short or jump-jaw it is. Please read and review so I can fix up the third chapter.


End file.
